


Snack Duo

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, just some more cuddly brothers, milo fixes all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Sometimes Fortnite calls for milo.
Kudos: 2





	Snack Duo

**Author's Note:**

> very unoriginally taking the summary another fic of mine that's how it be sometimes

It’s a Thursday night and Lachlan’s in his office catching up on paperwork. Seriously, if anyone had told him originally that any kind of content creation required so many fucking forms he never would’ve started and that’s not even taking into consideration his increasingly complicated tax return which costs him a small fortune to pay someone else to work out and is still somehow stressful as fuck. 

Thankfully tonight he just needs to proofread a couple of press things and make sure his dates are correct for some super-secret Fortnite travel plans he has. He’s got a coffee and his pajamas on, fuzzy Pikachu socks and it would actually be a rare moment of almost relaxation for him except that Mitch has been streaming since before lunch and has been getting increasingly louder the last hour or so.

He loves that streaming is working out for his brother, something he enjoys and Lachlan will support him as much as he can, as much as Mitch will let him, anyway, headstrong and deadset on getting there on his own in a way that Rob always says is just like he used to be, how they were all grinding sleepless weeks in Texas with Preston in the early days.

Lachlan pauses to sip on his drink and open Twitch to see how it’s going, although judging by the tone of his brothers voice it’s not great and it’s a weird switch from knowing that Mitch and his stream can often hear him raging through the house to getting a proper taste of what it must be like, generous desk banging sounds included. 

Having been there gives him the perspective to realise that Mitch has probably had enough even if he doesn’t know it yet, hasn’t figured out his limits and where to draw the line before you completely lose it. He knows the feeling only too well, when you can’t seem to do anything right and it’s a hundred percent amplified when you’re live, when there’s people in real time to disappoint and take sometimes brutal and unfounded criticism from. 

Lucky for Mitch his chat is nothing but supportive, obviously picking up the change in tone and encouraging him to take a break which he seems to be pointedly ignoring and look, Lachlan generally tries to mind his own business but it’s hard when he can hear how his brothers gone from his usual cheerful attitude to beyond even the toxicity they’re both known for to something darker and self-deprecating, a place that really isn’t fucking fun to be in. 

Usually if Mitch is getting salty and he’s got time he’ll jump in with an offer for duos or to help with a video but he’s not feeling it tonight, pretty sure that Mitch is too far gone at this point and all playing together will do is make them angry at each other. 

The least he can do is slide into Mitch’s messages and gently suggest that he wraps it up for the evening and between games he knows the other reads it, promptly dies off spawn and requeues. They’re way too similar sometimes. 

He wraps up his last email and shuts down his computer, opening up the stream on his phone just in time to get a double dose of a particuarly anguished scream as he heads downstairs. Whether he takes his advice or not he figures Mitch is getting very close to the end of his patience anyway so he might as well get a head start on making them both a hot milo and a snack, knows Mitch hasn’t had more than water since he started playing hours and hours ago, not interested in joining in his order for lunchtime pasta earlier and hangry Fortnite rage is totally a thing, Lachlan would know. 

Leftover quiche looks like the best option and Lachlan shoves it into the microwave to heat up with the milk while he kicks the giant beanbag in the games room into a better shape, drags the over-sized faux fur blanket from the lounge and makes a little nest, determined that he’ll get Mitch into it no matter how much he’s very likely going to bitch and try to storm straight off to bed.

He’s back in the kitchen trying not to burn his fingers because surprise, surprise he’s made things a bit too hot when he hears Mitch finally calling it night, thudding down the stairs a few minutes later and looking the picture of ruffled rage when he stomps into the kitchen, hoodie pointedly pulled up and hands tucked into it’s pockets.

“I made us a midnight snack” Lachlan offers cautiously, “Warm you up”

“Well maybe,” Mitch starts and Lachlan knows exactly where this is going already, braces himself for the ongoing argument they’ve been having all week.

“Maybe if someone didn’t have to run the air con at minus five hundred fucking degrees I wouldn’t be so fucking cold, maybe if I could feel my fingers i’d actually be able to fucking play halfway decent”

“I’m working on it” He promises, tries to keep his voice soft and patient like Mitch does for him when their positions are reversed, “Come on, you always tell me not to take my rage to bed I made you a milo and everything”

Mitch huffs, arms crossing tightly over his chest but he’s considering it, Lachlan can tell. No one loves milo quite like his brother. 

“With four spoons?”

“The level of screaming I heard made me think it was a six spoon kind of occasion” 

His words draw a tiny smile to Mitch’s lips and inwardly Lachlan smirks, pleased that defusing the other is way, way easier than Mitch trying to defuse him. 

“Lounge room” He says, “We can cuddle after”

“I am not cuddling with you” Mitch says petulantly, but he doesn't really sound all that committed and deep down Lachlan knows that his brother needs the physical contact just as much as he does, they've both been pretty reclusive as of late and with no Rob or Jake around all they have is each other. 

They set their plates on the coffee table and Lachlan nudges Mitch towards the bean bag first, watches him fold himself underneath the blanket and look up him, all the fight gone and just a deep tiredness in his eyes as he hands over the plate and mug before carefully climbing alongside him, only sloshing a little tiny bit of milo over the edge of his own mug and sucking the milk noisily off his fingers as Mitch snorts.

They eat and drink in silence and despite his protests about not cuddling Mitch is leaning against him, knees curled up against Lachlan’s thighs and when they're done, plates set on to the floor Lachlan makes a show of yawning loudly and stretching, curling an arm around Mitch's shoulders and squishing him tightly. Honestly, he expects at least a show of resistance from his brother but surprisingly gets nothing but Mitch burrowing into his shoulder and trying to grab more blanket to hide under, head peeking out from under the fur.


End file.
